


sweetness

by TrekFaerie



Series: love detroit [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Frottage, Light Angst, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: Kara and Marie have some time together.





	sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> anon on tumblr (RIP) wanted some kara/lesbians!luther shit! lesbians AU luther is named marie for marie dentiere! alice is named christopher robin! THATS ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW

“Is the little one asleep?”

Kara closed the door gently, turning her head with a slight smile and nod. Marie was leaning against the wall, her hand hovering over the hallway light switch. At the nod, she flicked it off.

They had been living in Ontario for over a year, living as a family in a little apartment and watching from afar as Maia and Jericho continued their peaceful, but fierce, fight to carve out a position for androids in American society. Marie worked a construction job, effortlessly lifting rebar to the wonder (and fear, she couldn’t help but think, perhaps a little fear) of her human coworkers, while Kara waited tables part time, allowing her time to help Christopher Robin adjust to his new world, his new school, his new friends. As it had always been, he was the center of their universe, the focus of all their attention.

But, humans need to sleep. Androids don’t. The rest of the night is theirs.

They met in the darkness, hands easily finding one another as Marie took her in hand and led her into the living room. One bedroom was all they could afford and all they really needed; they spent their stasis periods on a threadbare couch, wrapped up in each other, to wake before the sun rose. Long days, long nights.

Marie’s lips were warm and soft against hers, pulling her down on top of her as she fell back onto a couch that barely held her form, groaning as it sagged under her weight, her head resting on the arm of the sofa as her feet dangled off of it. Kara perched above her torso, lean as a cat, her hand cupping the broad planes of her jaw.

She pulled away suddenly, a thin line of clear lubricant connecting them, an odd expression on her face. “You have something on your teeth,” she said. “Some kind of… grit? Dirt?”

Kara felt heat rise on her cheeks, the aesthetic blush her kind had been designed with. “I didn’t eat dirt,” she said, feeling slightly offended until the twinkle in Marie’s eye assured her it was only a joke. “Christopher Robin’s school had a fair today. I was working the cotton candy station… He wouldn’t give up until I tried it, too.”

Her eyes crease when she laughs, and she laughed then, looking up at her. “What does it taste like?” she asked. Androids meant for physical labor, never expected to need to taste test a meal, had different senses than domestic ones. She wouldn’t know what sweetness was if she described it in words, so instead she snaked a hand up her thin shirt, grasping as much firm flesh as she could. Her nail scraped against a hardened nipple, drawing a low gasp.

“Like how that feels,” she said. “Something like that.”

She straddled one massive thigh, letting Marie feel the heat of her sex through the rough fabric of her work jeans. Hands gripped her hips, moving her easily, a hard grind that made pleasure spark through her circuits like electric waves.

“You’re so beautiful,” she said. She braced herself on Marie’s chest, dragging up her shirt just far enough to free her breasts. Deviants tended to develop erogenous zones, even those built without sexual function; something about Marie’s chest drove her mad, the corded muscle of her breasts, the dark circle of her areola. Kara always ached to give Marie the pleasure she deserved, the experience the humans didn’t consider worth investing in…

She could only hope that it was close to what she felt. That when Marie’s whole body went stock still, fingers leaving large, snaking stripes of white plastic on Kara’s false flesh, it was something like the blooming fire in Kara’s belly, like the wet stain left behind on their clothes.

She rested her head on her bare chest, closing her eyes as a wide hand cupped the back of her head, running, gentle and sweet, through the choppy shortness of her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> also follow me on twitter i retweet porn and fight terfs
> 
> https://twitter.com/trekbek


End file.
